Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e
, abbreviated as or more commonly, its alternative romanization, 'You-Zitsu, is a light novel series written by Shōgo Kinugasa and illustrated by Tomoseshunsaku. Synopsis Kiyotaka Ayanokōji has enrolled at Advanced Nurturing High School, where it's said that 100% of students go on to college or find employment. But he ends up in class 1-D, which is full of all the school's problem children. What's more, every month, the school awards students points with a cash value of 100,000 yen, and the classes employ a laissez-faire policy in which talking, sleeping, and even sabotage are permitted during class. One month later, Ayanokōji, Horikita, and the students of D-Class learn the truth of the system in place within their school... Releases The series has been published under 's imprint since 2015; as of September 2019, fourteen volumes (including three short story collections) have been released. 1st Year The 1st Year Arc of the series contains 14 volumes, with 3 short story collections. LN Vol 01 cover.jpg|Volume 1|link= Light Novel Volume 1 LN Vol 02 cover.jpg|Volume 2|link= Light Novel Volume 2 LN Vol 03 cover.jpg|Volume 3|link= Light Novel Volume 3 LN Vol 04 cover.jpg|Volume 4|link= Light Novel Volume 4 LN Vol 4.5 cover.jpg|Volume 4.5|link= Light Novel Volume 4.5 LN Vol 05 cover.jpg|Volume 5|link= Light Novel Volume 5 LN Vol 06 cover.jpg|Volume 6|link= Light Novel Volume 6 LN Vol 07 cover.jpg|Volume 7|link= Light Novel Volume 7 LN Vol 7.5 cover.jpg|Volume 7.5|link= Light Novel Volume 7.5 LN Vol 08 cover.jpg|Volume 8|link= Light Novel Volume 8 LN Vol 09 cover.jpg|Volume 9|link= Light Novel Volume 9 LN Vol 10 cover.jpg|Volume 10|link= Light Novel Volume 10 LN Vol 11 cover.jpg|Volume 11|link= Light Novel Volume 11 LN Vol 11.5 cover.jpg|Volume 11.5|link= Light Novel Volume 11.5 2nd Year On October 25, 2019, it is announced that the series will begin its 2nd Year Arc and will be renamed as . The first volume, 2nd Year Volume 1, will be released on January 24, 2020.Official website for 2nd Year Arc LN 2nd Year Vol 01 cover.jpg|Volume 1|link= Light Novel 2nd Year Volume 1 English release On July 8, 2018, it was announced that the light novel has been officially licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment and will be published in both digital and paperback format, starting with the first volume on February 7 and May 7, 2019. LN Vol 01 EN cover.jpg|Volume 1|link= Light Novel Volume 1 LN Vol 02 EN cover.jpg|Volume 2|link= Light Novel Volume 2 LN Vol 03 EN Cover.jpg|Volume 3|link= Light Novel Volume 3 LN Vol 04 EN Cover.jpg|Volume 4|link= Light Novel Volume 4 LN Vol 4.5 EN Cover.jpg|Volume 4.5|link= Light Novel Volume 4.5 Manga The manga adaptation of the series by Yuyu Ichino began serialization in Monthly Comic Alive in March 2016. As of 1st January, 2020, eight volumes have been published. Manga Vol 01 cover.jpg|Volume 1|link= Manga Volume 1 Manga Vol 02 cover.jpg|Volume 2|link= Manga Volume 2 Manga Vol 03 cover.jpg|Volume 3|link= Manga Volume 3 Manga Vol 04 cover.jpg|Volume 4|link= Manga Volume 4 Manga Vol 05 cover.jpg|Volume 5|link= Manga Volume 5 Manga Vol 06 cover.jpg|Volume 6|link= Manga Volume 6 Manga Vol 07 cover.jpg|Volume 7|link= Manga Volume 7 Manga Vol 08 cover.jpg|Volume 8|link= Manga Volume 8 Anime The light novel receives a 12-episode anime adaptation of the same name produced by and directed by and Hiroyuki Hashimoto. It's aired from July 12 to September 27, 2017. Spin-offs A spin-off manga titled Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e: √Horikita by Sakagaki has been serialized in the same magazine since June 27, 2017; as of November 22, 2017, one volume has been released. An official spin-off anthology book titled Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e: Other School Days which mainly covered short stories manga by various artists was released on September 23, 2017. Web Radio A web radio show began broadcasting on July 11, 2017, and aired every Tuesday until October 10, 2017. The show was hosted by and , who voiced Suzune and Kikyō in the anime adaptation.Official Web Radio Reception As of May 2017, at least 500,000 copies of the light novel have been sold over. Thanks to the TV anime broadcast, the series reaches 1 million sales in total and gets a large reprint on August 17, 2017.[http://ln-news.com/archives/58804/post-58804/ ''Yōkoso Jitsuryoku Shijō Shugi no Kyōshitsu e Reaches 1 Milion Sales in Light Novel with New TV Commercial]Light Novel Reaches 1 Milion Sales Twitter Announcement In the 2018 edition of 's guidebook, the series ranks #19 in category, followed by #9 in 2019 and #4 in 2020 editions.[https://booklive.jp/feature/index/id/konorano Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! 2018 Edition] Promotional media 『ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ』TVCMPV|Light novel promotional MF文庫J／アライブ『ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ』大好評発売中！ TVCM|Light novel and manga promotional TVアニメ『ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ』PV|TV Anime Episode 1 PV MF文庫J『ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ』TVアニメ化決定CMPV|Light novel and anime promotional MF文庫J『ようこそ実力至上主義の教室へ２年生編』──始動。|2nd Year promotional References External Links *Official Light Novel Website ** Official Website for 2nd Year Arc *Official Twitter Site Navigation es: id: pt-br: vi: Category:Media Category:Light Novel